Episode 55
The Girl and the Ghost is the 55th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on November 22, 2010. The Light Team defeats the minor Dark Guilds that have become hindrances in their way. Natsu Dragneel's group successfully recovers Wendy Marvell who had revived Jellal Fernandes. Meanwhile, Gray Fullbuster is left behind to battle one of the Oración Seis, Racer. Synopsis Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster defeat the Naked Mummy Guild with relative ease until only Gatô and Zatô remain. Meanwhile, Wendy Marvell is faced with Jellal Fernandes. Happy reminds her of the horrors he committed, but Brain reminds Wendy that she owes him her life. Wendy is paralyzed, unable to do anything. In order to motivate her, Brain fakes an attack on Jellal. Wendy screams, and powerless, falls onto the ground. Happy continues to mention Jellal’s evil actions, but Wendy, still inconsolable, doesn’t believe what Happy is saying. She stands up, and Happy prays for Natsu to get there soon. Natsu and Gray defeat the last members of Naked Mummy. At that time, Erigor, former ace of Eisenwald Guild, returns. Natsu greets him as if he would greet an old friend, but Erigor has come for revenge. The two start their rematch. At the same time, Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm are using their elements to defeat Dark Unicorn. Elsewhere, the Red Hood Guild members summon some cute goblins who disarm (psychologically) Sherry Blendy and Lyon Vastia. They retreat, but in the meantime, the guild has summoned a gigantic Wyvern. The Lamia Scale delegates defeat without much ado. Natsu and Erigor's rematch continues. While Erigor has obviously improved, Natsu has improved more. He berates Erigor for his petty reasons for fighting him, and the two get into their final brawl, which sees Natsu as the undisputed winner. Everyone has concluded their fights, except for Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. He has been captured and rants to his abductors about his abilities and strength. Meanwhile, Natsu, Gray and Carla approach Brain’s hideout. Racer is set after them, while Happy is incapacitated by Brain. He orders Wendy to heal Jellal, while Carla and Natsu leave Gray to fight Racer. The two find Happy and Wendy, and, to their shock, Jellal too. Even though it made her feel guilty, Wendy had revived him. Jellal suddenly attacks Natsu, and surprisingly, Brain too. After they are incapacitated, he leaves. Natsu tries to go after him, but Carla reminds him of Erza Scarlet's condition. So Natsu leaves, with Wendy, Happy and Carla in tow. Brain gets up and deduces, by Jellal’s actions that he is after Nirvana. Furious, he brands Nirvana as his, and shouts to Cobra to go after Jellal. Cobra, even though nowhere near, listens, and gets on with his job. Meanwhile, Gray’s and Racer’s battle perseveres. Racer makes Natsu's escaping team precipitate and goes after them, but Gray shields everyone with a gigantic ice formation known as Ice-Make: Rampart. This leaves him visibly fatigued, but Gray tells him that however fast he might be, he will always eat Fairy Tail’s dust. In the meantime, Jellal has stolen the clothes of an unconscious Erigor, with the only thing in his mind being "Erza". Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Naked Mummy (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Erigor: Rematch (started and concluded) *Ren Akatsuki & Eve Tearm vs. Dark Unicorn (started and concluded) *Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy vs. Red Hood (started and concluded) *Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki vs. Unnamed Dark Guild (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Jellal Fernandes: Rematch (started and concluded) *Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia & Sherry Blendy vs. Racer (started) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * * * * * * * * * * * * Spells used * * * * **Unison Pict: Goblin **Unison Pict: Wyvern * * * * * * * *Magic Wind Palm *Ice-Make: Slide *Heaven Breakdown * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight Weapons used *Magic Shotgun Items used *Magic Pens Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, Brain actually stabs Jellal in the upper arm; but in the anime, he purposefully misses and stabs the board behind him, just past his head. *Jellal is dressed differently; in the anime, he wears a dark, skin-tight ripped vest top, but in the manga, he is topless. *Brain shot an energy blast near Wendy in the anime to scare her, but he hit her to the ground with his staff in the manga. *Erigor returns briefly in the anime and battles with Natsu, but this was not in the manga. *Lamia Scale's and Blue Pegasus' fights were more detailed in the anime, but in the manga it merely showed their enemies defeated. *Wendy was shown debating as to whether or not she should revive Jellal in the anime and Brain was seen attacking Happy. This was not in the manga. *Jellal gained his new clothing from an unconscious Erigor in the anime, but from an unknown Naked Mummy member in the manga. Navigation Category:Episodes